Godzilla: The Demon Bear
by Godzillaatlarge1457
Summary: This is in the Hanna-Barbera universe. An evil sorcerer wants revenge on the Queen of DunBroch after he discovers the destroyed hut of his sister and the Queen's crown. Unfortunately, his travel to DunBroch has created a portal in the modern world that's sucked in the Calico and Godzilla. When the sorcerer brings giant monsters to DunBroch, Godzilla's the only one able to save them
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my newest story, Godzilla - The Demon Bear. I wanted to do a Brave/Godzilla crossover, but I didn't know which Godzilla continuity to do. I wanted it to be somewhat cheesy, but not too cheesy. Man I've been using time travel in all of my stories I've wrote, but it's mainly because my crossovers have 2 franchises taking place in different times. Anyways, I remembered the Hanna-Barbera Godzilla and thought it would be perfect. This is not like one of my Sonic/Tangled crossovers. This is not gonna be that long of a story (sorry for all of you who wanted it to be). I figured this story would be the length of a tv show or something like that. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it.

I do not own Godzilla (who is owned by Toho) or Brave (which is owned by Disney/Pixar), and I don't own the characters in the Godzilla Power Hour (who are owned by Hanna-Barbera)

* * *

_DunBroch, Scottland_

_10th Century_

Deep within the kingdom's surrounding forest, the ruins of what was once the old Witchs hut still remained. After returning from the Wicker Man's Festival, and discovering her home in ruin, she simply moved off to another part of the forest, hoping to be able to make buisness once again. Unfortunately, she forgotten to mention what had happened to her brother, Deragado.

Deragado was a powerful sorcerer who had stolen many a kingdom away from kings and queens alike. Unlike his sister, who was neutral in the sides of good and evil, Deragado was nothing but evil. Stealing from his own people, torturing those that disobeyed him, and so on.

One unfortunate day, Deragado decided to pay his sister a visit. Teleporting away from his main kingdom of Mauracia, the sorcerer appeared in a black timehole where his sister's hut had once been. Deragado was tall, about 6 feet. His hair and beard were starting to gray, but he could always reverse that anytime he wanted. Wearing a robe of black, he looked menacing.

"Oh sister, where are yo―" That was when he saw the remains of the hut. "Sister?" he said, approaching what was left of the hut, looking around for clues as to what happened to the hut. Studying the ashes, he came to the conclusion someone had been mixing one too many spells and caused an explosion. After that, he began searching for whoever caused the explosion. He found nothing else so he continued searching further out. He came upon a creek, just about to walk by when something caught his eye. Sitting on a rock was a crown. As he got closer and picked it up, he discovered it to be a queen's crown. He pieced together the picture of what could have happened in his head. The queen from the kingdom not too far from here came to his sister's hut, caused some kind of mayhem in the hut while his sister was distracted or tied up or something, and caused the whole place to explode, most likely with his sister still inside. Angered by this thought, he began to make his hand intensely hot, causing the crown to melt. He had no idea if the queen responsible for this was still alive or not, but he was going to either destroy her or her kingdom. "I will avenge you sister," he said angrily.

* * *

_The Pacific Ocean, close to Europe._

_Present Day_

The seas of the Pacific Ocean were surprisingly calm today. The crew of the Calico were especially happy for that. Not too long ago, they had managed to help Godzilla in stopping a deadly asteroid from colliding into the Earth, so they could use a break. From his seat in the captain's chair, Captain Carl Majors watched as Pete, Brock, and Godzooky swam peacefully through the ocean. Chuckling at the youngsters' fun, he remembered how Godzooky came to being a part of their crew, as well as Godzilla.

Godzooky, the nephew of Godzilla, was trapped in some coral reef and his calls for help caught the attention of himself, his first mate Brock, Dr. Quinn Darrian, and her son Pete. Using their submarine, they managed to help Godzooky, getting him free. Godzilla, in his way of thanking them for saving his nephew, followed them wherever they went and assisted in fighting off any monster that threatened them or other people.

The sound of a massive wind storm broke through Carl's memory and brought him back to reality. Outside of the Calico, about fifty feet away from the ship, a massive hole with strong winds began pulling everything into it. Grabbing the radio, Carl sent a call for Quinn. "Quinn, I think you better come have a look at this. And fast."

Godzooky was the first to feel the winds' tugging, causing him to yelp in fear as he was about to be pulled away from his friends.

Pete and Brock felt the winds' tug, seeing Godzooky about to be sucked into a massive hole. "Godzooky!" Pete yelled.

Godzooky tried with all of his might to not end up being sucked into whatever that hole thing was, but was having a hard time. All he could do was stay in one place and try not to get pulled into it.

Pete and Brock swam back to the Calico as fast as they could and quickly went into the bridge where Quinn already was.

"It appears to be some kind of worm hole or portal of some sort. I only thought they existed in space, but apparently they are able to appear in planets as well," Quinn said.

"Pretty bad timing for one to appear. I just hope Godzilla can keep us from going into it," Carl said, pushing a red button on his sonic signal device.

"I hope Godzooky doesn't get pulled into it before Godzilla arrives," Brock said.

The waters close to the Calico began to bubble and froth before Godzilla's upper torso burst upwards through the water, roaring loudly. The green monster didn't have much time to react before he too was starting get pulled into the wormhole! Godzilla roared loudly as he struggled to stop the suction, but wasn't able to.

"It's even too strong for Godzilla!" Carl shouted.

Godzooky, unable to keep fighting against the winds, was forcibly sucked into the portal.

Godzilla roared angrily as he watched his nephew get sucked in, unable to stop him without getting sucked in himself. He glanced down at the Calico and saw it was about to go in next. Not if he had anything to say about it. The green monster reached out and picked up the Calico in his hand, clenching it tight enough so it wouldn't go anywhere, but not enough so he would accidentally crush it. Unfortunately, the winds caused the Calico to be forcibly removed from his hands and was sucked into the portal. Not wanting something on the other side to hurt his friends or nephew, Godzilla let the winds pull him into the portal, causing it to close. Everything returned to normal after that.

* * *

End of Chapter 1

**A/N: **I hope you're excited for the next chapter. Where did Godzilla and the Calico go to? (Well I guess that'll be an obvious answer due to this being a Godzilla/Brave crossover...) and what will Deragado do to avenge his "dead" sister? Find out next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2 of my story. Last time, the Calico, Godzooky, and Godzilla had been sucked into a time portal and the witch's evil brother was in DunBroch's forest, wanting to avenge his "dead" sister. What will happen in this chapter? Only by reading will you find out.

* * *

Carl let out a small grunt as he opened his eyes and got back on his feet. He had been thrown to the floor of the bridge by the winds. Before he could check to see if everyone was alright, the view outside the ship caught his eyes. No longer was the Calico floating in the Pacific Ocean, for it was floating beside a dock on what appeared to be a landmass of some sorts. Returning his eyes down to the others, he checked to make sure they were okay, waking them up. Once they were back on their feet, they noticed the view.

"Wow, only a few seconds ago we were in the Pacific Ocean and now we're near a port," Brock said.

"But if this is a port, where are all the people?" Pete asked.

"That's a good question. We better go out and search for someone so they can tell us where we are," Quinn said. "Plus, I'd like to get a much better look at this place."

With that being said, Carl led the group out onto the dock. Godzilla was nowhere to be seen and Godzooky, who had been laying on the top deck of the ship, flew down to the others and was told of what they were going to do. Earlier, before the Calico had arrived, Godzooky saw a strange place he saw when he flew around the forest, searching for his friends. He let out some roars and grunts, telling Pete about his discovery.

"Godzooky says that he saw some strange-looking rocks in the forest Aunt Quinn. Maybe something there can help us find someone," Pete said.

"Well, it's as good a place to try as any," Quinn said before turning to Godzooky. "Lead the way."

With a nod and a happy grunt, Godzooky was happy to comply. Flapping his arms, he flew up into the sky, but not too high up so his friends could follow him, and started leading them into the forest.

* * *

It wasn't long before the group came across the large stones. Standing in a circle were various sizes of large stones. However, one stone was cracked in half with the top half laying on the ground a few inches from its base. Everyone looked around for any sign of human life.

"Wow, what do you think these were built for Aunt Quinn?" Pete asked as he gazed up at the tallest of the stones.

"I don't know, maybe for some form of worship. They appear to have been here for thousands of years according to the way the stones look," Quinn answered, getting closer looks at the stones. "Seeing as how one of them broke, you have to be careful and not touch any of them."  
Godzooky nodded his head in agreement as he began to walk forward, not watching where he was going. Bumping into one of the stones by accident, he roared in surprise as it started to topple over, but he quickly ran behind it and pushed it back into place, wiping his forehead in relief.

Quinn examined the broken stone carefully. "This one hasn't been broken for too long, maybe two days or less. I think we should split up and search the area around here for any clues."

While everyone went off in their own direction, Godzooky went just northwest of where he and the others came. His search for something that could help his friends was interrupted when all of a sudden, this blue flame appeared out of nowhere in front of his face. Falling on his behind, Godzooky let out a roar of surprise and started scooting back away from it quickly, watching as the blue flame just floated there, making a 'come here' motion with its arms. Godzooky roared again, this time everyone came over to him.

"What's the matter 'Zooky?" Pete said, but he, as were the rest of the Calico's crew, were shocked when they say the blue flame.

"Does anyone know what that thing is?" asked Brock.

"I can't believe it. That's a Will-o-the-Wisp. I always thought they were just legends," Quinn answered.

"What are Will-o-the-Wisps, Quinn?" Carl asked.

"They are supposedly entities that lead you to your fate."

Suddenly, the will-o-the-wisp disappeared for a brief second before a whole trail of them appeared. They appeared to be going in the northwest direction. "Do you think they're showing us the way to civilization?" Brock asked.

"Only one way to find out," Carl replied and started to follow the trail of wisps, the others following closeby. "Be on your guards everyone, we don't know where these wisps might lead us to."

"Don't worry Captain Majors, Godzooky will protect us if something happens," Pete said reassuringly.

Godzooky nodded and grunted determinately, punching the air with his fists before coughing out black smoke rings as he walked.

* * *

The trail of wisps ended at the edge of the forest. Carl and the others looked out and saw a wide open valley covered in green grass. From there he could see the Calico, still by the dock, but other than that, it appeared that there was nothing here. Seeing as there weren't any other wisps to continue the trail, the group looked at each other in confusion.

"I wonder why the wisps stopped here, I mean, it's just a big, empty valley," Brock said.

Pete was about to agree with his friend when he saw something far off in the distance. "Hey, look at that!" he said, pointing to what he saw.

As everyone started to make out what the objects were, they discovered it was a woman with long brown hair riding a white horse while a curly redhead girl was riding a black horse beside her.

"So there are people here," Quinn said, glad that there were.

"Come on, maybe they can help us," Carl said before heading down to where the two women were, the others following behind. Godzooky was told to stay back out of sight because these women wouldn't know what he was or that he meant them no harm, and the others didn't want him accidentally frightening them away. Once they were in listening range, Carl shouted to them. "Hello! Over here! We need some help!" He saw the two women turn in their direction and rode over to them. As they got closer, Carl waved a 'thanks' to them. "Hello there, we were hoping you could tell us where we were. We're a little bit lost."

"Well, you're in the kingdom of DunBroch lad," the woman said in a Scottish accent.

"Wait, what century is this?" Quinn asked.

"It'd be the 10th," the woman replied.

The Calico crew gave each other surprised looks. Somehow, they've been transported back to Scottland in the 10th Century.

"Who might you people be? I don't think I've seen any of you before," the girl said, also in a Scottish accent.

Carl gave the introductions. "I'm Carl Majors, this is Dr. Darrian, her nephew Pete, and my first mate Brock."

"I'm Queen Elinor," the woman said. "And this is my daughter, Princess Merida," she pointed to the red haired girl. "How did you get here if I may ask?"

"Our boat brought us here," Carl answered.

"You came here by boat?" Merida asked, looking at them suspiciously. "Our kingdom has been attacked by people from the sea before."

"We don't mean you any harm, we just want to try and find a way back to our home," Quinn said.

Elinor and Merida glanced at one another, uncertain as to whether to trust these people. They had no way of even knowing if they were telling the truth. They were a strange bunch of people, that was for sure. They were even wearing strange-looking clothes. Finally after a couple of moments, Elinor spoke. "Alright, come with us and we'll try and help you."

"Thank you Elinor. We greatly appreciate it," Carl replied.

"Come on out Godzooky, they know we mean them any harm!" Pete called out.

The strange name Pete called for made Elinor and Merida look at one another. "Godzooky?" they said at the same time. Their answer to who this 'Godzooky' was came in the form of a big surprise. Their horses winied in surprise as they saw a green reptile-looking creature the size of two horses stacked ontop of each other come over to the group of people. Merida quickly wipped out her bow and put an arrow in, pointing it at the approaching creature. "What be this thing?" she asked.

"Wait, Godzooky doesn't mean you any harm, do you boy?" Pete said as he got in front of the small monster.

Godzooky shook his head rapidly as he agreed with Pete, grunting in fright at the arrow being aimed at him.

"You sure?" Merida asked, still aiming her arrow at the creature.

"He's not going to hurt you, we promise," Carl said.

Merida lowered her bow after that, looking at her mom. "You sure, we should be taking them back to the castle?"

"Yes Merida, we must help these lost travelers... who have quite the unsual pet with them... find their way back to where they're from." Using her feet, Elinor got her horse to start walking back in the direction of the castle before turning around to the Calico crew. "You can get on your Godzooky and follow me and my daughter back to the castle." With that, both her and Merida's horses gallopped away.

Not wanting to be left behind, everyone got on Godzooky's back and with a couple of running leaps, Godzooky took off into the air and flew above the two Scottish women, who looked up at the amazing sight. "How is that thing able to fly?" Merida asked, dumbfounded. Unfortunately for Merida, she never got her question answered as she, her mother, and the new people returned to DunBroch castle.

* * *

End of Chapter 2

**A/N: **In the next chapter, we finally find out what Deragado is going to do to have his revenge, but what could possibly be in the Ring of Stones that is of interest to him? Find out in Chapter 3.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the 3rd chapter. Sorry it took so long for this one to be up. I have a tendency to be very lazy, but I'll always try my best to put up a new chapter for everyone who reads this stuff, whether they review it or not. I hope I haven't driven you all away by taking a long time to update.

* * *

Deragado reached the Ring of Stones at last. It hadn't been that long of a trip, but it wasn't the length that made him consider it long, it was his anxiousness. Here would be his revenge on that queen for what she had done. He walked over to the fallen stone block, where underneath lay Mor'du, the demon bear. He had heard the stories about this bear, how it took off King Fergus' leg and how it had terrorized the land for so long. And soon the bear would be his to control.

"What's this?" He saw some footprints on the ground. They looked like they belonged to people, but closeby were footprints of a creature he had never encountered in his life. They were big, only three toes at the end. There were also a long, smooth trail following behind the footprints. _A creature with a tail, no doubt, _Deragado thought to himself. There was no time to follow these footprints to see where they led, for he had work to do. Turning his attention back over to the cracked stone and thrusts his hands into the air, chanting an evil spell. High up, the sky, as well as the clouds, grew dark. The clouds swirled around the area Deragado was standing at.

Slashing down from the sky like knives, lightning bolts collided with his hands, forming two small balls of electrical power in them. He continued the chanting spell, causing even more lightning to form with the balls, until they were about the size of his head. Deragado thrusted one of them at the fallen stone, causing it to shatter instantly. Deragado gleamed happily at the sight that befell him. The broken and fallen body of Mor'du. The body wasn't rotted away too badly, but still, the bear must be at full strength. Chanting some new spells, the sky grew lighter as green and purple lightning bolts zig-zagged out of the sky, striking the remaining ball. After a few more lightning strikes, Deragado stopped his spell and tossed the ball at Mor'du, the ball washing over the bear's entire body in purple and green liquid. The liquid seemed to take a life of it's own as it moved all over the body, seeping into whatever cracks, crevices, and wounds were on the bear's body.

A flash of lightning revealed the body beginning to move and shake. Mor'du had been revived and fully healed! The demon bear stood on his back legs and howled his might loudly into the sky. The last thing he remembered was that he was going to attack that other bear and the girl, but something slammed into him. _The stone that other bear slammed me against must have fallen on me! _With anger, Mor'du slammed his front paws on the ground as he returned to all fours. Some lightning strikes caught his attention, causing him to turn around and notice Deragado. He roared angrilly at the human, and even though it had a ball of blue energy in its hands, he wasn't going to be tricked again by another human. Just as he charged forward with speed that did not match his bulky size, the human threw the ball straight at him. Unfortunately, he couldn't change direction in time, so the energy ball collided with his space, spraying a liquid of sorts onto it. At that moment, a sense of peace and calmness, which had been devoided for so long in Mor'du's head, washed over him. As he relaxed and sat down, he heard another voice other than his own in his head, which was probably the human's.

"We are much alike, you and I, Mor'du. You see, we both have grudges. After seeing what you have saw before dying, you probably want to get that other bear and the little girl that were with her, don't you?" Deragado asked calmly.

Mor'du nodded his head and snarled. Even the mentioning of that event made him mad.

"Well, my sister was killed somehow by a queen, and after recognizing that girl as being the princess of DunBroch, I can only speculate that somehow, someway, the queen was that bear. Now, we can either go our separate ways and struggle to accomplish our similar goals on our own... or we can join forces and easily accomplish our goal. All you need is my help. What do you say?" Deragado asked.

Mor'du thought about this for a moment. Even with his nose leading him to where the queen and her princess might be, it would take some time. Looking at Deragado, Mor'du nodded his head and grinned an evil, bear-like smile.

"Excellent. I had a feeling you'd see it my way. Now, there's one more thing I have to do before we can leave." Deragado left Mor'du's mind and starting chanting up another spell, this time causing red lightning to form a ball in his hand. After a couple more lightning strikes, he launched the ball at Mor'du, and in an instant, the demon bear started growing larger and larger.

Mor'du saw the ground start to shrink, as well as the human. He roared in surprise and lifted up onto his hind legs, seeing the ground shrink even more until after a couple seconds, he stopped. As he looked out around himself, he could see everything. The entire forest, the Crone's Tooth, the Fire Falls, the Castle of DunBroch. everything.

Deragado smiled evilly at his newly created monster. It would be known as the tallest creature known to man when he returned with it to his home kingdom. _With this brute's newfound size and strength, nothing will stop me! _he laughed to himself. He mentally returned to Mor'du's mind, who himself was shocked at his size, and started speaking to him. "We are ready to leave. You lead the way since you're tallest and can probably see it. I will follow on ground." Watching the giant bear start to head forward, Deragado started to follow, inadvertantly stepping in the footstep of the mystery creature. The sorcerer accidentally trips over a large bone sticking up somewhat out of the ground. "Hold up," he said to Mor'du, causing the bear to stop and turn around. "Hmm, I wonder what this creature could be?" the sorcerer asked himself. Stepping out of the footprint, he waved his hands around, causing both a blue mist of energy to appear around his hands, as well as cause the bone to rise out of the ground. Other bones started rising out of the ground and came together with the original, forming a strange creature.

The creature had a long neck with a tiny head on the end, as well as flippers instead of arms, two in the front and two in the back. On the end was a tiny tail. Its appearance made Deragado believe it to live underwater, as well as be able to journey onto land.

"Interesting creature, I'm sure it can also help in our fight," Deragado said, intrigued by the unique form. The sorcerer started the procedure he used to bring back Mor'du and increase his size, and in no time, the creature was alive once more, flesh on the bones. He saw the creature's skin was a bluish sort of color, mixed with gray. Little did Deragado know, but the creature in front of him was what would be called a Plesiosaur in the future. Even though it wasn't too big, the plesiosaur's body came up to Mor'du's knees while the top of it's neck reached Mor'du's neck. The lesiosaur started to leave, heading in the direction of the sea, but Deragado mentally thrusted itself into its mind. "Stop right there or the bear will eat you."

The plesiosaur amazingly managed to understand what the sorcerer was saying and stopped in its tracks, turning its massive neck around to see Mor'du standing there, looking at it with a hungry look in his eyes. As soon as that second of intimidation passed, the voice returned. "Excellent. Now do you see the buildings off in the distance?" Seeing what the voice was talking about, it nodded its head, causing the voice to continue. "I want you to head there, but use the waters. When you see buildings by the shore, stay there. Just circle around close to the shore as you can get." The plesiosaur nodded and started leaving for the ocean, plowing through trees and any other unfortunate objects that got in its way.

After that, Deragado went back to Mor'du's mind and talked to the bear. "The sea creature is just in case we need extra help or if some of the people have the bright idea of sailing away. Lets go and find that queen and make her pay for what she's done."

Mor'du nodded his head and began walking toward DunBroch, eagerly anticipating the moment he would kill the queen.

* * *

End of Chapter 3

**A/N: **What will happen when Deragado and his monsters reach DunBroch? Massive destruction? Find out next time.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry for not uploading a chapter of this sooner. My computer had a virus and it needed to be wiped out, and now there's something wrong with it again and I don't know what's going on. Please bear with me while I'm going through this. I'm so sorry.

* * *

Merida and Elinor had shown Carl, Quinn, Brock, Pete, and Godzooky around DunBroch. Many of the villagers cleared out of Godzooky's way, but the kaiju was nice to everyone he met, despite their fear of him. On the way here, the crew of the Calcio were told that Merida was a princess and Elinor was the queen, and the royal women learned of how the crew got here. Once they arrived at the castle, Carl and the others were amazed at its size. "Quite a nice place you have here," Carl said.

"Thank you," Elinor said as she led them to the horse stable. As she and Merida got her horse and Angus in their spots, she started talking. "You can put Godzooky in here if you want. I don't know how everyone in the castle will react to him though."

Just as they were about ready to go to the castle, a massive shadow blotted out the sun, along with the sound of people running and screaming. "What's going on?" Pete asked, but got his answer when the sight of an enormous black bear reached his view. Everyone stared in shock at the sight of the gigantic beast.

"What's Mor'du doing here?!" Merida asked in shock to no one in particular. She was both amazed and terrified about the demon bear's return and his increase in size.

"Mor'du?" Quinn asked the princess.

"Mor'du's a giant bear, well he ain't this big, but he stood 12 feet tall. He was killed when a giant stone crushed him," Merida said. She didn't want to explain about how her mom killed him when she was a bear to her new friends, mainly because she didn't think there was enough time for it.

"Hey, who's that man in front of Mor'du?" Brock asked, pointing out the man to everyone.

"I am Deragado and I have come to claim the head of the queen! She has killed my sister and I want revenge! With me is Mor'du, who I hear is the feared bear of this land. I have ressurected him from the dead so he may also have his revenge on the queen, as well as kill all of you." He walked to the side as far away as he could from the bear and looked up at the bear. "Attack Mor'du!"

With a mighty roar, Mor'du charged into the kingdom.

"Captain Majors, call Godzilla!" Pete shouted.

"I just hope he can get here in time," Carl said, reaching for his sonic signal device as he saw the bear smash some stone buildings with his feet. He pushed the button and hoped Godzilla was around somewhere.

Merida and Elinor looked at each other, confused as to what this 'Godzilla' could be. "Godzilla?"

* * *

Out in the ocean, the water errupted upwards as Godzilla emerged. Sensing his friends were in the danger, the might reptile roared and came ashore. He was careful as to not smash the dock or the Calico before heading further inland.

Mor'du slammed his two front limbs down ontop of some brick-made buildings as he returned to all fours. He charged with intense rage at a group of villagers, roaring as loud as he could be. He was hungry and these villagers were all he could find so they would have to do. Just as he was about to snap them up in his mouth, another loud roar got his attention, stopping him in his tracks. Curious as to who would be challenging him, he turned in the direction of the roar and saw a large reptilian monster. He rose onto his two feet and matched the monster's height, roaring another challenge at it.

Everyone watched as the two monsters roared at one another. Fergus and the triplets had just made it over there to see if his wife and daughter were okay. "What is that green thing?" he asked.

"Godzilla," Merida said, looking at him with amazement.

Mor'du slammed his front legs onto the ground and started charging at Godzilla, slamming into the green goliath hard. He started snapping his jaws at Godzilla's face, but all that got him was a swift punch to the side of his head. A couple of more punches from Godzilla got him off, allowing Godzilla to get back onto his feet. Mor'du sprang right back up and charged at Godzilla again, but this time Godzilla was prepared. Just as Mor'du reached Godzilla, the giant dinosaur kicked the demon bear in the face, knocking Mor'du backwards head over rear. Before he could get back up, Godzilla kicked him square in the side, causing him to roar loudly in pain. Mor'du slammed his arm into Godzilla's legs, causing the saurian to stumble backwards. Mor'du quickly got back up and headbutted Godzilla in the gut, sending both monsters rolling backwards into some stone buildings. Mor'du tries biting Godzilla's jugular, but a couple of punches to the bear's throat sends Mor'du stumbling backwards. With a swing of his mighty tail, Godzilla sends Mor'du rolling across the ground.

Although Mor'du was dazed from the blow, he could still sense something coming at him. Once his senses came back, it was already too late. He saw a shadow cast over him and looked up to see Godzilla bodyslam him. The bear was pinned under the saurian's weight as punches rained onto his head. Using his feet, he thrusted Godzilla off of him and charged over to the saurian. The demon bear copied Godzilla and started punching the monster's face. Godzilla roared in anger and grabbed one of the paws, pulling Mor'du in, only to punch the bear square in the nose, breaking it upon impact. Mor'du howled in rage and pain as he backed away on two legs, clutching his broken nose. That was when he felt his chest burn. He looked down and saw it was on fire! Roaring in surprise, he started to pat it out so the rest of his furr didn't catch fire.

"He be a dragon, that Godzilla," Fergus said, astounded by the sight he had just saw.

"Cool," Harris, Hubert, and Hammish said, watching Godzilla shoot more flames out of his mouth that impacted Mor'du's chest.

Deragado watched as Mor'du struggled to keep his body from bursting into flames. Since that creature could breath fire, Mor'du's chances of actually winning had went to none. Using his mind control power, he summoned the giant plesiosaur.

* * *

Back in the ocean, the long neck of the plesiosaur emerged from the water as it moved towards the shore. The waves it made slammed into the Calico, but luckily the ship didn't capsize. The plesiosaur slid up onto the shore and started to head to the battle. Even as it pulled itself forward with all its might, it was still slow. Once it reached the scene of the battle, it saw Mor'du was in a headlock by a giant green dinosaur which was raining blows onto the bear's head. With a howl, it got the dinosaur's attention, as well as let Mor'du shove the dinosaur toward the plesiosaur. The plesiosaur bit down on Godzilla's hand, causing Godzilla to roar in aggrivation, but before he could do anything, Mor'du headbutted him in the back, sending Godzilla rolling away.

"Are there usually Plesiosaurs in your oceans?" Quinn asked Fergus.

"What's a Plesiosaur?" he asked.

"Probably that thing with the long neck," Elinor answered.

"Exactly," Quinn replied.

"We didn't even know something that large was in the oceans," Merida said.

* * *

Godzooky watched as his uncle was now being battered by the giant bear everyone was calling Mor'du. The plesiosaur that had distracted him before was slowly crawling back over to Godzilla, probably to try the same thing over again. He had to do something or Godzilla was going to be in trouble. With a mighty grunt he took to the air and started flying over to the plesiosaur.

"Where's Godzooky going?" Brock asked as he watched the monster fly off.

"He must be going to help Godzilla. That plesiosaur is heading right for him!" Pete said.

"Sure is a brave creature if it's gonna go try and fight something so much bigger than him," Merida said.

Godzooky roared loudly, catching the attention of the plesiosaur. He opened his mouth and coughed out some smoke rings, bathing the aquatic reptile's face in smoke. The plesiosaur blew the smoke away, along with Godzooky, but the small green monster wasn't going to give up just yet. He flew back at the plesiosaur and shot smoke rings out of his mouth again, but this time the plesiosaur tried to eat the little monster. Dodging the snapping jaws, Godzooky realized he had gone over his head again, but the sound of Godzilla's roar gave him relief that was going to get help soon.

Mor'du was smashed in the face by Godzilla after the saurian heard Godzooky's cry for help. The blow sent the demon bear stumbling back, clutching his broken snout again. Before he could do anything, Godzilla's tail slammed into Mor'du's gut, sending the bear reeling back, falling onto the ground.

Godzilla charged at the plesiosaur, roaring loudly. That managed to get the attention of the aquatic reptile over to him and away from his nephew. As Godzooky flew over to him, Godzilla simply roared at him, telling him to get to safety. The little monster was blown away by the force of Godzilla's roar, sending Godzooky ontop of the castle. While that was going on, the plesiosaur lunged its jaws forward and was about to bite Godzilla again, but the saurian grabbed the neck of the plesiosaur and started to swing it around. After a couple of swings, Godzilla saw Mor'du back on his feet and charging at him, so on the next swing, Godzilla launched the plesiosaur at the bear. The force of the impact knocked Mor'du out onto the ground, after it sent him back a couple of yards.

The plesiosaur started to stir and looked at Godzilla, seeing the rage in the monster's eyes. This was enough for the animal to see. With all the strength it could muster, the plesiosaur started crawling away into the forest, knocking over trees as it fled. It was surprised that Godzilla wasn't trying to attack it, but the monster must know what it was doing.

"No! Get back here you stupid beast!" Deragado shouted to the plesiosaur via the mind control, but not even his voice could change the mind of the fleeing animal. All Deragado could do was watch as the plesiosaur crawled away. "Stupid fish-eating animal," he muttered to himself, turning his attention back onto Godzilla, who was now approaching the still fallen Mor'du. "Mor'du, get up! That green animal is coming towards you."

The demon bear's eye snapped open and it looked up, seeing Godzilla coming closer and closer. He struggled to get back up, but when the plesiosaur slammed into him it had really knocked the wind out of him, and he did feel a couple of broken bones. Luckily he managed to get up. He looked at Godzilla with determination, a look that was saying 'the only way you're going to win is if you kill me.' Mor'du roared louder than he had ever roared before as he charged at Godzilla on four legs. At the last second, he lifted himself up on his two legs, but surprisingly, Godzilla caught his hands before he could pummel the monster's face. In a surprising act of strength, Godzilla flipped Mor'du over his shoulder, slamming the bear down onto the ground as hard as he could. Mor'du roared in pain. He had never been this hurt before. He struggled to get back on his feet, but as soon as he did, he saw Godzilla release two red lasers from his eyes. Mor'du howled in pain as the lasers sliced into his skin. He fell forward slammed onto the ground, but he wasn't beat yet. Or at least that was before his body was enveloped in Godzilla's flames.

Godzilla continued releasing a stream of fire onto the body of Mor'du, catching the demon bear on fire. After a few moments, nothing but a charred body remained. Godzilla roared loudly, which was joined by the cheers of everyone in the village, well almost everyone.

Deragado shouted his rage loudly, getting everyone's attention. "NOOOO! How dare you all!" The clouds above him grew dark and lightning bolts streaked into his open palms. "My wrath will be unrelenting! I will kill all of you now. Enjoy oblivion!"

Godzooky had heard the shoutings of the strange man from the roof of the castle. He wasn't about to let him kill all of his friends. The little monster flew down and headed straight for the sorcerer, slamming into the man. The force of the impact knocked out Deragado, making his world fade to black.

* * *

End of Chapter 4

**A/N: **In the next chapter, find out what happens in the final chapter of the story. Sorry once again for the delay and I don't know how long it'll take for me to upload the last chapter so you'll have to be patient.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the final chapter, I hope you all like the ending.

* * *

When Deragado finally came to, he felt as if he had been struck with a hard and heavy log. As his eyes opened, he looked around and saw a whole lot of people staring at him, mostly with angered looks on their faces. He tried to back away, but he felt trapped. That was because he was. He was in a stockade by the harbor. Standing next to him on either side were guards. Each guard had spears with them, so he wasn't going to be able to make a run for it. That was when the princess, queen, king, three little kids, and a group of people that looked strangely out of place with a smaller green monster, approached him. The giant green lizard that had killed Mor'du and driven off his sea monster was no where to be seen.

"So you're the one that's brought Mor'du from the dead?" Fergus asked him, an irritated look on his face.

"Yes, and it's because that woman there," he motioned to Elinor with his head, "has somehow killed my sister," Deragado shouted.

"I did no such thing!" Elinor shouted back.

"Then why was it that my sister's cottage was destroyed and that I found your crown nearby?"

Merida spoke up. "Your sister's the witch who changed my mom into a bear?"

"Yes."

"She wasn't in the cottage when it... blew up. She was somewhere else. Some winter festival or something," Merida replied.

"She... was?" Deragado felt mighty stupid now. His face turned red from embarrassment.

"What should we do with him, my king?" one of the guards asked Fergus.

"I think he should be locked away for a mighty long time for everything he's done, but before that he should fix all the damage he caused to DunBroch," Fergus answered, glaring at Deragado.

"And we still need a way to get home," Quinn said.

"I can do that for you," Deragado said. With a wave of his hands, a giant portal appeared out in the ocean. "There you go, a portal all ready to take you back home." He looked at Fergus with an apologetic look on his face. "I'm sorry for destroying your kingdom. I'll repair what I've done."

"You better cuz there's some pretty angry villagers here that aren't very happy about what you've done," Fergus replied.

Carl, Brock, Quinn, Pete, and Godzooky started to head back to the Calico, waving to their newfound friends. "Goodbye everyone. Thank you so much for showing us such great hospitality while we were in your lovely kingdom," Quinn said.

"Yeah, we'll miss you all," Pete said with a goodbye wave.

"Better get Godzilla out here so he doesn't miss his ticket home," Carl said, pushing the button on the Godzilla Call.

Not too long after that, Godzilla burst forth from the water and roared loudly, looking down at the people gathered before him. They all waved and cheered him, telling the behemoth "bye." Godzilla waved back and grunted in satisfaction, happy he had saved these people.

"Goodbye everyone and thank you Godzilla for saving our kingdom," Merida said with a smile, waving to the green goliath.

After goodbyes were said, Godzilla and the Calico went through the portal, returning to their correct time. Once that was done, Deragado began his work on repairing DunBroch, using his magic to help him of course. Once he was done, Deragado went to where Merida said his sister was.

"It sure is great to be back in our own time, isn't it Captain Majors?" Brock asked with a smile.

"It sure is Brock. Not that DunBroch was a bad place, but it just feels good to be home," Carl replied.

Suddenly, Godzooky started roaring in disbelief, causing Carl and the others to go out to where the monster is. Pete was with him and they were looking at a cryptozoology book. "Look what Godzooky and I found," Pete said, an astonished look on his face. He showed a picture of the Loch Ness Monster that was in the book.

"Say, doesn't that look like..." Carl began.

"That giant plesiosaur that was in DunBroch," Quinn said. "Amazing, so that monster is actually real."

"Haha, and our own Godzilla fought and bested it," Pete said with a laugh. After the crew had a good laugh, they returned to what they were doing, ever so ready for whatever new adventure they would go on.

* * *

End of story

**A/N: **I'm sorry for taking so long to finish this story but I've been kinda busy with another project I've started working on. I hope the ending doesn't suck too badly and is a disappointment for everyone reading this story. I'm glad the people who've read it seem to like it. This is the story I've had the most reviews for, which is shocking to me because I never expected this story to get so many reviews (even though it was by the same person some times). I hope I haven't disappointed all of you readers with this. Check out my other stories if you want to.


End file.
